


Cypress

by LovingErina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterlife, Death, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who did good, go to heaven.</p>
<p>Those who did bad, go to hell.</p>
<p>But some, go to spirit valley.</p>
<p>Where they can live on forever.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>A gate guarded by Titans should keep them from going out. But it's not their job to stop people from going in.</p>
<p>Kageyama Tobio had just lost his best friend in a car accident. He thought he would never see him again, until he found himself lost in the woods someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The cypress is a flower that can be found in the northern part of South America and Mexico. In the language of flowers, it means Death, Mourning and Despair.

_Why?_

“He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time,” they said.

Just? He was fucking cycling to school! That’s not being in the wrong place at the wrong time!

“Kage-“

“Leave me alone!”

I stopped going to the club. I stopped going to school. I locked myself up in my room, only coming out for food, water and when I needed to pee. I let nobody in. Not even my parents.

“Tobio, please come out to get some fresh air.” My mother sounded desperate. “Please, Tobio, I-“ She looked surprised as I unlocked my door and opened it.

“I’m going to the forest,” I only said, as I grabbed my jacket, put on my shoes and left the house.

* * *

I sat down against a tree and grabbed my earphones. The first one that came up was one of Hinata’s favourites. I felt a tear slowly running down my cheek. Damn, if only that man wouldn’t drive so fast... I wiped the tear away and stood up to walk for a while.

“Shit. Where am I?” It was pitch black already. I turned on the flashlight of my phone, which scared a bunny that immediately ran away.

“Sorry,” I muttered, and continued walking. What else could I have done?

A flickering light on my left caught my attention. Is there someone else here? But no one comes here, as far as I know. At least not at this time.

I warily walked towards it. I came to the conclusion it was a torch, multiple. A path? Why here?

I decided to follow it – I was already lost, so it didn’t bother me that much.

“What the hell?!”

Suddenly there was a huge monster in front of me. Wait, two?! Both of them carried something what looked like a huge sword. The two swords were crossed, as if to tell you: Don’t come in. Or don’t go out?

They didn’t seem to notice me. I poked a leg of one of them. No reaction. I screamed at them. No reaction. Were they even real? They felt real, at least.

But they were huge! Why didn’t I notice them earlier? With such height, I could probably see them from our balcony. Then why...?

I jumped up as the two swords suddenly fell down to the ground. I heard a scream, then nothing. Slowly, the two giants bowed down to pick up their swords again and return to the same position they were in earlier. On the place where the two swords dropped was a body of a young man. He couldn’t be older then twenty five. The odd thing was that he didn’t have any injuries. He just cursed, stood up and wanted to turn around and walk back through the gate, but then he spotted me.

“Oh! Are you new? Come here, since I can’t come over there, but you’ve probably seen that already.”

Walking to him, I noticed his hair was purple, just like his eyes. He had a tattoo on his left arm, a dragon?

When I was only a few steps away from him, he suddenly backed away. “Stay away,” he said softly.

“Wh-“

“You’re alive, right?”


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell is going on?_

“Stay there if you want to go home,” he said a little louder. “Stay there if you value your life.”

“What are you talking about?”

I continued walking to him. Why was this man acting so weird?

“Don’t go any fur- you fucked up, mate. You fucked up really bad.”

We stared at each other. Well, I already fucked up before. So it doesn’t really matter anymore.

He placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back. I looked up and I saw the swords falling. They twinkled a little, how beau...

He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I saw terror in his eyes.

“Did you even realize you almost died?!” he screamed. “Are you crazy?”

“I guess I am.” I thought of Hinata. Little ball of sunshine. “I have nothing to lose.”

“You recently lost someone, huh?”

“Is he here?”

“Proba-“

“Take me to him!”

The man sighed. I realised I still didn’t know his name.

“First of all, I don’t know who ‘he’ is. Second of all, this place is huge. Third.. I don’t know where we are.”

As we walked away from the gate, he explained some things about this weird place to me. Apparently they called it Spirit Valley, a place where dead people come to rest. Or party. Or “Do whatever the fuck they want”.

“Is it like heaven and hell?”

“Kinda. It’s like something in the middle. You have people here who committed crimes, so they can’t go to heaven, but the stuff they did wasn’t bad enough to go to hell. You get it? Not everyone here did something bad, though. People like me for example didn't do anything in life and still ended here.”

I nodded. Kaede, as he was called, then started to rant about this place. They change it every day. For example, one day you’d spend the day in a cute forest, the next day you’d spend it on a volcano. “It’s not that bad, but, kind of like that.”

We had arrived at a small village. The welcome sign was a bit tattered, but I could read something like Aki. Kaede sighed as we entered the village. Seemed he knew this.

“I’ll take you to Hiroshi-san. Maybe he has seen your ‘he’.”

“Hinata,” I said softly. Damn. How could I possibly find him here?

“Hm?”

“His name’s Hinata.”

Kaede smiled. “How cute. Your boyfriend?”  
I turned bright red at that comment, which made him laugh. “So not yet, huh? Oh.” He looked up at the sky. “It’s changing. Let’s go inside.”

He randomly opened a door of a small house and pushed me inside. He softly closed the door behind him and brought a finger to his lips. “The kids are as-“

“Kaede. Why do you always choose to come here?” Quite a thick woman came walking down the stairs in here nightgown. “A new one?”

Kaede shook his head. “A living one.”

“Damn. Then what are you doing here? You can call me Megumi.”

What should I answer? I’m looking for someone? That’s probably too obvious.

By the way, it felt weird being called ‘a living one’. All these people seem alive. To me, at least. So being the only actual living one here.. that thought is kind of creepy. You could say I was surrounded by zombies. Ew.

“He’s looking for some guy named Hinata. Ever heard of that name?” Kaede said. Right, I was still here.

“Uhm.. actually, yes. Someone talked about a boy named Hinata some time ago.. Oh, it was Shigeru.”

“What did he say about Hinata?” I asked way too enthusiastically. I barely let her finish her sentence, work on your manners, Tobio.

“He only said his friend said there was a new kid named Hinata.”

My smile dropped. That was anti-climactic.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah…_

I woke up to the smell of freshly baked breads. I took a look out of the window and saw we were in an open field instead of a forest. So that does he mean with changing.

I walked downstairs and yawned, which earned me a laugh from Megumi. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Good morning, Megumi-san.” I noticed three kids at the table, triplets?

“Is that the boy you were talking about, mom?” the one in the middle yelled towards the kitchen.

“He’s scary!” the right one yelled straight after.

“Why, thank you.” I took place across of them and grabbed one of the small breads. Damn, they were still hot.

“Say, what’s your name, actually? You were so tired, you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.” Megumi walked in with some more breads and sat down next to me.

I swallowed before I spoke. “I’m Kageyama Tobio. I’m sorry for being so incredibly rude.”

“Don’t mind!” she laughed. “Kaede is-“

“What am I?” The door flew open and Kaede stepped inside.

“Rude.”

“I’m not! I knocked!”

“You didn’t.”

“Right, kids? I knocked, right?”

The triplets all shook their heads and Kaede desperately looked at me.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Dam-“

“No swearing in front of the kids.”

“Fine, fine. Tobio, hurry up. Hiroshi-san now has time for you.”

I quickly stood up, which made my chair fall backwards, and ran upstairs to wash myself and change. Within five minutes I was downstairs again. Kaede took me to the other side of the town. As we walked there, I noticed lots of people were staring at us. Does news travel that fast here? I mean, I arrived at midnight. I suppose everyone was asleep then. Maybe Kaede told them this morning?  
We arrived at a small house somewhere at the edge of the town. Kaede opened the door for me and I entered the house alone.

“You’re looking for someone?”

“Huh? Oh, I am.”

Where did Kaede go?

“He’s small, has orange hair and listens to the name Hinata Shoyou?”

“How do you know?”

“I know where he is.”


	4. Chapter 4

_What?_

“How? Who are you? Or, what?”

“I’m just an old man who died due to cancer.”

A light flickered on and I saw indeed an old man sitting in a tattered chair. On the wall behind him was a huge picture of a woman, his wife? On the table in the middle of the room stood only a filled fruit basket.

“Have a seat. Take an apple if you’re hungry.”

I frowned, but took a seat. Even though I had no idea what was going on, the atmosphere was really calming. Please just tell me where Hinata is.

“He died in a car accident, right?”

“Yes.. how do you know all of this?”

“He was here recently.”

Huh?

“Then where is he know?”

“Probably at the mountain.”

“How do I get there?”

“Dear boy, you ask way too many questions.”

“Obviously.”

Silence fell. Hiroshi-san took a paper from his pocket and gave it to me.

“Only take a look when you’ve found your true feelings. Now go get him.”

The door flew open again and Kaede stepped back inside.

“The mountain, right? Shall we go?”

I… I didn’t know. I was confused as hell. Was there even a time where I wasn’t confused since I came here?

“Kaede! Where are we going?”

“The mountain.” Oh wow. Unexpected. “We’re just grabbing some supplies for our trip.” He made it sound like it was really far away. Maybe it was. I guess it was, I mean, we were in the middle of an open field. Everywhere you looked you saw grass and flowers, sometimes a random rock. Maybe the rocks indicated the mountain wasn’t far away. By the way, the mountain. Is there only one mountain in this place? But Kaede said this place was huge, then why…

“Watch where you’re going!”

Just in time I could step aside so I wouldn’t hit a wall. I heard some girls behind me giggling.

“You shouldn’t think so much,” Kaede said. “In this place, thoughts will get you nowhere. Only actions count. Here.” He gave me a small bag. “Let’s go.”

So, the mountain. It was already getting dark and still no sight of that fucking mountain. During our trip, I started counting the red flowers – impossible. The white ones – nope. Bees? Nah. Shit, I sound like Tsukishima.

I yawned and almost bumped against Kaede.

“Let’s stop here for today.” He looked up at the sky that was gradually getting darker.

“It’s changing early today, let’s put up the tent.”

“What tent-“ He grabbed my bag, threw it on the floor and a tent popped up. What. The. Fuck. How did that fit in such a small bag.

“Sorcery? I don’t know, dude. The only thing I know is that it’s hella practical. Now get inside.”

I quickly did as he told and just when he zipped the tent close I heard raindrops falling.

“We might be here for a while,” Kaede sighed. “Do you want cheese or ham?”

“Uh, cheese.” He handed me a sandwich with cheese on it. As we were eating, we talked a lot. About his past life, his ‘life’ here, my life with and without Hinata. 

Hinata.


End file.
